Aftermath
by Jubalii
Summary: In the wake of Prussia's attack, Austria wonders how he manages to get himself in such... tempting situations. (oneshot)


**Author's Note: Me no own. (aw.) **

**I got on a Hetalia binge (never a bad thing). The only ones I ever shipped wholeheartedly was Austria and Hungary. Something about them just... ugh, so cute!  
**

* * *

He didn't know how he'd ended up in such a situation. He'd set out to defeat that smug bastard Prussia, but in the end he didn't do much at all. No, he and his men skirted the back ranks while a green eyed she-demon led her thousands of soldiers in battle against enemy forces.

Of course, he'd always known that Hungary was strong. She used to beat _him _up, after all. And everyone had heard Prussia's story about how, in her innocence, she'd confused herself for a male. But he'd somehow grown quite used to her calm, subservient demeanor that she'd adopted during her time as a servant in his house. Even now, during times of peace, she still stayed quietly out of the way.

Even if she wasn't a servant anymore, she still haunted the halls like a ghost at least once a week. It was their unspoken pact: she came in and cleaned his messes, he pretended that his bedroom picked itself up and that he wasn't indebted to her for all she did. On the odd occasion, she'd sneak into the music room and lay a hand on his shoulder as he slaved away over the piano. He would finish his piece, feeling the warmth seeping from her palm and he'd look up at her once he was done, his eyes watching hers for _something_; he was never sure what he searched for in her emerald gaze.

Now, he yearned for that quiet understanding between them as he watched her take on groups of four soldiers at a time and knock them all into oblivion. At those peaceful times, he didn't have to worry about maintaining his proper conduct. But now he had nothing better to do than stare at her and watch her do what he couldn't.

Hungary was more pleasing to the eye than backstabbing England; that much was for certain. With every kick her military jacket would fly behind her, showing off her toned legs beneath the green tights. Her long hair flowed around her face and accented her eyes, which shone with righteous indignation. Her hat miraculously didn't fall out of place once; neither did Lake Balaton.

* * *

She finally knocked the last man unconscious, her chest heaving with breath as she stood victorious among the bodies. Prussia had long since taken his leave, his pride somehow shattered and intact at the same time. Of course, he'd not left without stealing something of his enemy's. But Austria didn't really care about that; he'd find a way to get Silesia back from that conniving jerk. At the moment, his entire being was focused on the female in front of him.

"We… did it… Mr. Austria…." Hungary panted happily, giving him a thumbs-up. "We… won." He felt his knees knocking together, hardly able to make more than mindless noise in the wake of her aggressiveness. "Mr. Austria?" she called, her eyes instantly becoming concerned.

"Yes, well…" he began, finally remembering how to speak. "Magnificent job, Hungary. I knew I could count on you." She arched a brow at his dignified remark, her lips pulling into a knowing smile and making her look a bit more assertive than he would have liked.

"Of course, sir," she said, walking over to him and stepping on the groaning men beneath her feet as if it were nothing. She stopped in front of him, her hand rising expectantly. He stared at her for a moment before reaching up with the intent on brushing it back to her side. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips before he had time to protest. Although it meant nothing—a polite act between two people who knew each other a little too well, nothing more—her soft lips on his fingers sent a jolt of electricity up through his arm.

"Ha-Ha-Hun-" he sputtered, trying to form her name and back away and take his hand from her and think, all at the same time. It was very taxing on a man's brain. She followed him until she had him up against the brick wall he'd been standing by previously, her eyes emboldened and burning with a new fire. "You-you're be-being very—"

"Shh, Mr. Austria," she whispered, dropping his hand and moving even closer. "You were brilliant too, you know. We make a great team." Her fingers boldly brushed over the mole on his cheek and he stifled a moan, toes curling inside his boots. Damn her… even now, she couldn't help but torment him. Why couldn't it be like when they were children, and she just beat him up for the hell of it?

"We-we shouldn't. In the open— we're still at war, we'll be attacked… no, Hung-_ohh_…." Her lips followed her fingers and he sagged against the wall, one hand running up to tangle in her hair while the other rubbed her thigh. He jerked her closer and she sighed in his ear, the hat finally toppling from her head to land somewhere on the cobblestones close by.

He honestly didn't know how he kept getting in these situations.


End file.
